The present invention relates generally to a toy bird and more particularly to a toy bird which makes a whistling sound when operated.
The toy bird of the present invention is provided with a housing within which are located two sheaves mounted on a common shaft for rotation together, one of the sheaves having a larger inside diameter than the other. A wing is disposed on either side of the housing. Each wing is provided with a tang which extends into the housing. Each tang is mounted for rotation in the housing independently of the other tang. Two cords are provided, each passing through an opening in the housing. One of the cords is attached to the sheave having the larger inside diameter so that when the cords are pulled with equal force, the greater moment arm created by the sheave having the larger diameter causes the housing to move towards the end of the cord attached to the sheave having the smaller inside diameter.
A cylinder and piston mounted for reciprocal movement therein are disposed in the housing and a whistle is in pneumatic connection with the lower end of the cylinder. A whistling sound is emitted when the piston moves in the cylinder. A plate member is mounted to the top of the piston. Passing through an opening provided in this plate member and through openings provided in each of the tangs is a shaft. This shaft is mounted off-center to the shaft that mounts the two sheaves for rotation together. When the two sheaves are rotated by the cords, the tangs, and hence their respective wings, move upwardly and downwardly and a whistling sound is emitted each time the piston moves inwardly in the cylinder.